


Tomoe had a bad day

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Take that antis, Trans Female Character, at least I aged them up orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is based on some other TomoAko fic I've read, it's my first fic ever (and it ends up being about this, gosh Kami-sama would be dissapointed on me) there's also no Beta read so it's like just a bunch of words melted together.Only tagged as Futa because you know what's gonna happenThey are both trans and go to college :)D-don't hate me
Relationships: Udagawa Ako/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 9





	Tomoe had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some other TomoAko fic I've read, it's my first fic ever (and it ends up being about this, gosh Kami-sama would be dissapointed on me) there's also no Beta read so it's like just a bunch of words melted together.
> 
> Only tagged as Futa because you know what's gonna happen
> 
> They are both trans and go to college :)
> 
> D-don't hate me

Tomoe had a long day at college *Why did she even thought studying Music would be a good idea?*, she failed a test last week so it was explainable that she had to take extra classes for this one. All unmotivated after a tedious friday she went to practice with Afterglow, the band has been together for the next years and even though all of them were either in a part time job or in college they still made time for themselves to practice and keep playing rock music.  
*sigh* no one has come here ~she revises her messages~ :

"Moca: sorry Ran and I had to do something amazing :B today so we won't be able to go to practice

Himari: Oh yeah I gotta train today, gotta burn those calories hmm hmm

Ran: O-okay!

Tsugu: Thanks god girls, I was gonna call that I couldn't go to practice today due to a change on my shift... being a part time worker is harder than I thought

Moca: Tomo-chi please read this or Moca will get sad and die :( 

Tsugu: Moca-chan that's a bit uhhh"

Well that was it for Tomoe today, she had a long and day, went to the studio even before checking her messages and now she's tired and frustrated. "Why can something go well today? ah, I guess I will have to call Ako to pick me up" yeah she was also a useless lesbian who couldn't drive.

~

"Mom and dad aren't home, they will come back tomorrow..." Says Ako as she notices that Tomoe has been silent in the way back home. "I see... what's will be for dinner? I cooked it yesterday so today it's your turn", the read haired says in carelessly way. "What do you want to eat? Onee-chan" Ako replies... "whatever" the conversation ends there which makes the younger of them to grow in worrisome.

"Is Onee-chan okay?" Ako thinks to herself

~

Once at home Tomoe went to her room, cleaned all of her make up, took her shirt out and just sat on bed, she was wearing some shorts with tights along with a frilly black bra. "Gosh why am I such a failure? I feel awful" she says as she starts cupping her one breasts, she noticed how much her tits grew in size after almost 3 years in hormones, "although Ako's ones are smaller even though she has been in hormones for more times than I, but it doesn't make them any less cute...". *Tomoe blushes* "this is bad..." After messing around with her body a bit more she not only starts to feel horny but she is also thinking about her sister as she feels her shorts growing tight trying to hold her erection, what would anyone think if they saw her in this state?. She sighs "I guess this will be the end of the day for me touching myself after an uselessly long day, while also being pathetic" she says out loud until she realizes someone is at the door threshold looking at her, it ought to be the only one who was at home except for Tomoe herself.

"You aren't pathetic Onee-chan" if Tomoe was having a bad day the last thing she wished for was Ako seeing her half naked as she was trying to masturbate~

"Wha- W-what are you doing here? don't you know how knock the door?" Tomoe says trying to cover her naked skin with a blanket. "It's okay Onee-chan I'm here" those words being followed by a tugging hug from her little sister.

Alarms sound inside of Tomoe's head, Ako is hugging her and she's getting more horny. "Don't think that low of yourself Onee-chan* Ako says as she pushes more of her body against her older sister. "Ako..." Tomoe moans softly as she feels the warm embrace of her sister pressing herself against her, so at point both girls meet each other's eyes which only ends up on a kiss "this is the first we kissed" Tomoe says inside her head as Ako's lips meet with hers, they start passionately making out in the red's haired bed, it wasn't weird for them to sleep together in the same bed or hold each other but this was a whole different thing and Tomoe couldn't complain as she was enjoying more than she should. "Please value yourself more Onee-chan, you are tall, beautiful, a kind sister... And I" they both horny heads keep kissing each other as Ako reaches down on Tomoe's buldge unzipping her shorts, pulling them down along Tomoe's tights and panties.. "I love you Onee-chan".

Tomoe can't believe what's happening right now, her whole head spinning as she feels the hand of her little sister grabbing her hard cock, jerking off her hard cock, Ako's soft and small hand caressing Tomoe penis slowly, going up and down as she presses the tip with her thumb which makes the taller drummer to twist in pleasure.

"A-Ako... I love you" Tomoe tugs her neck and kisses her sister one more time brining her down in one suddenly motion. "Please make me cum" she whispers. So then Ako keeps estimulating Tomoe's penis between her fingers in which the other girl response is just a bunch of groans, short and hyperventilated breaths mixed in arousal. "Masturbating your sister is so nice" Ako thinks to herself. They both kiss each other one more time but she notices Tomoe's dick twitching and that's it "Ah.. A-Ako... I love you" Tomoe moans as burst of cum hit her exposed chest and stain the clothes of the shorter girl.

"Ughh I'm sorry about your clothes Ako" Says the taller one after catching up her breath "I would be worried about yours first Onee-chan" laughing after that "So I guess this is how it is now" Tomoe says before kissing her sister one more time "I guess we can give it another row before dinner"

It seems that it wasn't a bad day for Tomoe after all, if being masturbated by her sister it's a good day then she will take it.


End file.
